


Reflections: An Arcana Ficlet

by twixtinfinity



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixtinfinity/pseuds/twixtinfinity
Summary: Sometimes I can't recognize myself in the mirror





	Reflections: An Arcana Ficlet

Sometimes I see a stranger in the mirror. I know it must be me, for no one else is in the back room of the shop. Just me and the person I don’t know beyond the glass. They could almost be me - we’re the same height, wearing the same clothing, but I don't know their face. My lips aren't that full, nor my skin so clear. My eyes are dark but not that dark, my hair never curled so sweetly. I could swear my nose was bigger, my cheekbones lower. But I touch the glass and they move with me. Whoever they are, pretty as a polished stone, they’ve replaced whoever I was.

Asra stands behind me, watching me watch this imposter, and for a moment I don’t recognize him either. His eyes are so sad, so empty. He shouldn't be that way. He should be laughing as I fuss with my hair, telling me it will never lie straight and that I look beautiful…

The headache hits me like lightning, making my knees go weak as I grasp the frame for support. His arms go around my waist, holding me safe, and for a moment, I’m there. I recognize myself in the mirror, my dark curly hair tangled with Asra’s white, skin pale against his dark, my eyes half lidded and his full of love. This is real. This is us. This is right.

But then I can’t breathe and he scoops me up, one hand against my face as he looks stricken. It’s alright, I want to tell him. I’m me. I’m me. I’m me. No words come and I struggle, gasping, blood in my mouth from where I’ve bitten my tongue.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, tears in his voice, “I should have realized… Forget.” His lips brush my forehead, gentle as silk on glass, and I feel myself breathe again as mist settles in my mind, cool and soft and blank.

 

 

I wake in the morning to find Asra gone, along with Faust and his favorite hat. Something happened last night, I know it. I did something wrong to drive him away. Every time he comes back he promises it wasn’t me, but I know it must have been. Why else would he leave me alone?

I dress and go down to open the shop, but stop cold when I pass the curtained doorway to the back room. There had been a mirror there, near as tall as the wall, framed in gilt. But now the glass is swirled with color, light blue twisting through dark, like currents in the ocean. Asra must have done this, for it wasn't painted yesterday.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turn my back and go to unlock the door. No great loss, I think the mirror must have been broken anyway. Sometimes I couldn't even recognize myself in it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: standard "I don't own, I'm broke" disclaimer. Just something that popped into my head when replaying and noticing the Beast says thd MC looks different. I think because Asra made the deal, the MC's new body became more of his idealized version of them than how they see themselves ie our lovers don't see our faults as much as we do. This is supposed to be Alba x Asra, but I left it gender neutral so feel free to insert your own MC. Also, sorry if this is crappily written. My first fic in 5 years and I typed it on my busted phone in a stalled moving truck.


End file.
